


Aftercare

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peril, Post-Mission, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: After a particularly rough mission, Phil finally gets around to kissing Daisy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Black_Panda_Ops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Aftercare' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

Daisy comes to with the sensation of warmth on her cheek and when she prises her eyes open, it's to see Phil leaning over her, his expression quite failing to be studiedly neutral.

"What – ?" she croaks, then licks her lips. "What's happening?"

"May and Mack are on their way," he says, his voice low. "You can relax for the moment. You took them all down, then collapsed."

She glowers in annoyance. She hates it when she collapses during or after a fight, but it's an unwelcome side effect of using her powers a lot against the bad guys. She shifts slightly, which is when she realises she's basically lying in Phil's lap, his left arm supporting her, while his right hand rests on his thigh, an ICER held steady – she presumes that's in case anyone gets up again.

"Were you kissing me earlier?" she asks curiously.

He closes his eyes, looking pained, and she can't help smiling just a little. They've been dancing around this – and each other – for _years_ : it's somehow unsurprising that he's acknowledged his real feelings when she's in such a state.

"Yes," he whispers, his eyes opening.

She grins up at him. "Do it again?" He looks startled – though she can't imagine why – then he lowers his mouth and presses his lips to hers.

He lifts his head again and she raises her eyebrows at him. "That the best you've got, Phil?" she teases.

He frowns. "I don't want to hurt you."

She snorts. "Of course you don't. But a bit of kissing's not gonna hurt. In fact, I can guarantee it'll speed up my recovery no end."

"You can't know that," he objects.

"Only one way to find out, Agent Coulson. If you dare."

"Oh I dare," he mutters, lowering his head to try again.


End file.
